Electroluminescence elements using organic thin films, namely, organic EL elements generally comprise a substrate and thereon, an anode electrode, a cathode electrode and, between them, an organic layer containing at least a luminous layer. As the organic layer, a positive hole injecting layer (anode buffer layer), a positive hole-transporting layer, a positive hole blocking layer, an electron-transporting layer and an electron injecting layer are provided in addition to the luminous layer. In general, these layers are laminated between an anode electrode and a cathode electrode to form an organic EL element.
Non-patent document 1 discloses a synthetic example of a non-conjugated polymer having a triazine skeleton represented by the following formula (i) which polymer can be potentially applied to organic EL elements and electric field effect transistors.

In the formula, each R1 is independently hydrogen, a methyl group or an n-butyl group; each R2 is independently hydrogen, a methyl group, an ethyl group, an isopropyl group, a t-butyl group, an octyl group or a methoxy group; and x and y are independently an integer of not less than 1.
Further, Patent document 1 discloses an organic EL element obtainable by using a triazine derivative having a perfluorophenylene derivative as a substituent. When an organic layer of the organic EL element is produced from such a low molecular compound, a vacuum vapor deposition method is generally used. The vacuum vapor deposition method has problems such that vacuum equipment is necessary and the film thickness of the organic layer formed is liable to be uneven.
Patent document 2 discloses an organic EL element obtainable by using an azomethine fluorescence emission material having a triazine ring, and non-patent document 2 discloses an example of a process of producing an organic EL element obtainable by using a non-conjugated polymer having a triazine skeleton.
Patent document 3 discloses a compound represented by the following formulas (ii) which is an amine derivative having a heterocyclic group as a bipolar compound that a substituent having hole-transporting ability is introduced into an aromatic complex derivative having electron-transporting ability. As described above, since the position of the diphenyl triazine ring group on the aromatic group is a para-position to a nitrogen atom of a diphenylamino group or a nitrogen atom of a carbazolyl group, the nitrogen atom and a nitrogen atom present on the heterocyclic group have a conjugatable structure. Therefore, the compound easily forms an excimer and polarization phenomenon of electric charge in a molecule is caused remarkably and thereby a triplet excitation level becomes relatively low. For the above reasons, organic EL elements having phosphorescent properties obtainable by using such a compound, particularly an organic EL element having phosphorescent properties which emits light having a short wavelength have a problem on durability.

Patent documents 4 and 5 disclose the compounds represented by the following formulas (iii) and (iv) as an electric charge-transporting material used for organic EL elements having phosphorescent properties.
These compounds have a structure which hardly makes an excimer, but have a glass transition point of about 100 to 200° C. and have a problem on heat resistance. Furthermore, in preparing an organic layer of organic EL elements using these compounds, the low molecular compound as disclosed in Patent document 4 or 5 is formed to a film by a vapor deposition method, and thereby the production process of the organic EL elements is complicated.
    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2006-173569    Patent Document 2: JP-A-2002-129155    Patent Document 3: JP-A-2003-22893    Patent Document 4: WO03/080760    Patent Document 5: JP-A-2006-188493    Non-Patent Document 1: Macromolecular Chemistry and Physics, 2004, 205, 1633-1643    Non-Patent Document 2: Molecular Crystals and Liquid Crystals, 2006, 458, 227-235.